Serial Killer
A Serial Killer is a person who murders multiple people, usually with a "cooling off" period in between. The FBI estimates that at any given time, there are from 35 to 50 active serial killers in the U.S. Etymology The term "serial killer" was coined by FBI Special Agent Robert Ressler who, along with colleague John Douglas, was one of the founders of the BAU.The Serial Killer Files by Harold Schecter. Random House ISBN 978-0-345-46566-5 (0-345-46566-0) There are sources, however, that contend the term is a translation of the German Vardewulf (literally, werewolf), which was a term used to describe serial killers in the past. Definition In order to qualify as a serial killer, an Unsub must exhibit the following criteria: # Quantity: There must be at least three victims # Place: The killings must occur at different locations # Time: There must be a cooling off period There are, of course, exceptions to these criteria; disorganized killers such as Ed Gein and Jeffrey Dahmer often commit their ghastly deeds at home. Profile Organized/Non-Social Organized serial killers, as profiled by John Douglas, former FBI Profiler, normally share the following common characteristicshttp://www.johndouglasmindhunter.com: * White male, aged 25 to 45 * Above average intelligence (100+) * Strong personal and social skills * Able to maintain normal family life * usually employed in a menial position, often below their abilities * May make an effort to cover up their crimes, often dumping the body in a hidden location and cleaning up the crime scene; some have a working knowledge of forensics Examples * Ted Bundy * David Berkowitz * John Wayne Gacy Disorganized/Asocial Disorganized serial killers may share these characteristics: * White male, any age range; but females are common as well * Below average intelligence * The habit of leaving the body at the scene, not bothering to cover up the crime * May be difficult to catch due to constant relocation * May have a domineering family member (most notably a parent) * Uses "blitz" attacks to subdue, as opposed to seduction or sympathy * Has very few close relationships and is often referred to as the "quiet type" Examples * Ed Gein * Edmund Kemper * Jeffrey Dahmer Angel of Death/Mercy Angel of Death serial killers may share the following characteristics: * Usually in the medical profession * Most often female; but males are fairly common * Motive is highly variable (revenge, financial gain, mercy, etc.) * Most often use passive means (poison, etc.) Examples * Charles Cullen * Dr. Jack Kevorkian * Donald Harvey Bluebeard/Black Widow A Bluebeard or Black Widow is a man or woman (respectively) that murders their spouses, one after another, by various means. Examples * Henri Landru (bluebeard) * Johann Hoch (bluebeard) * Nannie Doss (black widow) Secondary Pathology One thing that most types have in common is the taking of trophies from the victim. This could be an earring, an article of clothing, and sometimes even a body part. Criminal Minds List of serial killers in Criminal Minds (will be expanded gradually) * Frank Breitkopf * Nathan Tubbs * The Footpath Killer * Randall Garner AKA The Fisher King * Tobias Hankel * Jason Clark Battle * Johnny McHale * Henry Grace See Also * Spree Killer Further Reading * Mindhunter by John E. Douglas. Simon & Schuster adult publishing group ISBN 9780671528904 * The Serial Killer Files by Harold Schecter. Random House ISBN 978-0-345-46566-5 (0-345-46566-0) References Category:Criminal Pathology